The Desert
by Ellie Valentine
Summary: Pode conter spoilers. Eu sou péssima para escrever essas coisas O que acontecerá com Sam sem seu irmão ao seu lado? Como ele irá lidar com as novas coisas que acontecem na vida dele desde a morte de Dean?


N/A: Essa fanfic se passa no final da terceira temporada, então lembrando novamente que pode contar **SPOILERS!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

Sam Winchester estava sentado em um bar, olhando fixamente para o resto de whisky em um copo lascado de vidro. Ele balançava o líquido de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava em seu irmão. Bebeu finalmente o último gole, pondo o copo novamente na bancada, na esperança que o bartender enchesse-o novamente, como tinha feito a noite toda. Sam já havia perdido a conta de quanto tinha bebido, ele já não ligava mais para isso. Seu cabelo estava sujo e ele usava a mesma roupa a três dias. Se algum de seus amigos de Stanford o visse naquele estado não acreditaria que era ele. O homem alto, de cabelo arrumado, roupas certinhas e que ficava bêbado facilmente já não existia, ou estava escondido atrás de uma figura desgrenhada que adquiriu uma tolerância ao álcool assustadora em tão pouco tempo. Ele olhou para o lado, para passar um pouco do tempo, e se assustou com o que viu. Dean estava em pé perto do telefone público, ao lado do banheiro.

- Dean? – perguntou Sam, mais para si mesmo do que para o irmão. – Dean?!

O bartender olhou assustado em direção ao telefone público. Não tinha ninguém lá, mas tinha certeza de que o cliente estava gritando para alguém naquela direção.

- Dean... – Sam continuou, ainda sentado no bar.

Ele continuou olhando fixamente para o irmão, mas ele só encarava Sam, sem se mexer ou abrir a boca. Sam resolveu se levantar, esquecendo que tinha bebido demais, e cambaleou, só não caindo no chão porque uma garota alta de cabelos ruivos o segurou.

- Ei, cuidado cara – ela disse enquanto se esforçava para apoiar Sam.

- É o meu irmão, ele está lá... ele não pode estar lá. – Sam apontava freneticamente para onde Dean estava.

A garota olhou para onde Sam indicava, mas não viu nada.

- Cara, não tem ninguém ali – ela respondeu com uma cara que misturava confusão com certeza.

- Mas ele está ali! Você não está vendo?

Sam começou a levantar a voz e tentou se livrar da garota, mas só fez com que os dois caíssem no chão. O impacto com o chão sujo do bar pareceu fazer Sam acordar um pouco. Os dois continuaram no chão, Sam deitado com a cabeça levantada e a garota sentada de pernas cruzadas.

- Ele está ali – Sam falou baixo, incrédulo.

- Sabe, quando eu bebo demais eu também vejo coisas que não existem. Uma vez eu vi alienígenas escovando os dentes no meu banheiro.

Sam parou de olhar para o irmão, que continuava sem fazer nada, e desviou o olhar para a garota. Ela parecia distraída enquanto dizia isso. Seus grandes olhos verdes encaravam o teto, então Sam deixou a cabeça cair para trás e fez o mesmo.

O teto de madeira empoeirado parecia balançar levemente. Sam percebeu o quanto estava bêbado e se esforçou um pouco para raciocinar. "Não, Dean não pode estar ali, eu só estou bêbado" ele pensou. Enquanto tentava tirar Dean da sua mente, ele notou um movimento ao seu lado. A garota estava se levantando e tirando a poeira da calça preta enquanto resmungava algo baixinho. Sam fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando se levantar. A garota imediatamente o ajudou.

- Você está bem? – a garota perguntou enquanto ajudava Sam a se sentar.

- Sim, eu... só bebi demais. E pensei ter visto meu irmão.

- Mas ele não está mais lá?

- Não – Sam mentiu enquanto olhava em direção de Dean, que ainda estava lá.

- E por que ele 'não pode estar lá' – perguntou a garota curiosa, lembrando do que Sam tinha dito antes.

- Ele morreu. – Sam respondeu de uma maneira tão seca que assustou a garota.

- Lamento – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar em dizer.

- Eu nem perguntei seu nome... – Sam resolveu mudar o assunto da conversa. Falar sobre seu irmão ainda o incomodava.

- Anna Jabobs – ela disse com um sorriso. – E o seu?

- Sam Winchester – ele respondeu da mesma maneira seca.

- Seu nome... não me é estranho. – Anna franziu a testa e olhou para Sam, tentando lembrar de onde conhecia o nome.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo dono do bar, um homem barbudo que já tinha passado dos cinqüenta anos. Ele olhou para Sam e depois para Anna, que eram os únicos sentados no bar, e depois para um grupo de motoqueiros que jogavam sinuca. Seus olhos pararam alguns segundos em Anna, analisando-a de cima a baixo.

- Você está suja – observou o dono.

- Você está velho – respondeu Anna com sarcasmo.

- Tanto faz. Você está liberada... Pode ir para casa. – E dizendo isso ele voltou a entrar no seu "escritório".

Anna levantou e pulou por cima do balcão com agilidade, pegou as chaves do carro e se despediu do bartender.

- Vamos Sam, vou te levar para casa – ela disse sem sequer olhar para ele, andando em direção a porta,

Sam, que estava um pouco mais sóbrio, levantou e seguiu a garota, mas antes dos dois abrirem a porta, Anna parou. Ela olhava diretamente para o lugar onde Sam disse que o irmão estava. Ao reparar isso, Sam voltou a olhar o irmão, dessa vez mais de perto. Tinha algo nos olhos de Dean que ele nunca tinha visto antes, mas sua mente inebriada não conseguiu reconhecer o que era. Ele estava prestes a perguntar a Anna o porquê dela ter parado, quando ela empurrou a porta e foi para o estacionamento. Ela abriu a porta de um carro vermelho clássico (leia-se velho) e esperou até Sam se acomodar no banco de carona, que cheirava um pouco a mofo, para ligar o veículo. Ela rodou a chave, mas não saiu da vaga de estacionamento, apenas ficou encarando o volante.

- Você está bem? – foi a vez de Sam perguntar.

- Sim, claro, estou bem. – Ela pareceu acordar do transe e forçou um sorriso, dando ré e pegando a estrada. – Onde você mora?

- Eu não sou daqui... estou em San Jose a negócios.

- Ok, então onde eu te deixo?

- Pode ser no primeiro hotel da lista telefônica, se você não se importar.

Era um hábito que ele e o irmão sempre tiveram... quando se perdiam e precisavam se encontrar eles se hospedavam no primeiro hotel da lista.

- Acho que essa seria a Pousada Coquetel... mas cara, o lugar é tão velho que não me surpreenderia se ele fosse assombrado – ela brincou, mas ao ver o olhar sério de Sam resolveu se explicar. – É uma piada, claro.

- Só me deixe lá. Se for longe eu pego um táxi, não quero te incomodar.

A cabeça de Sam agora estava doendo mais que nunca. A sua própria voz machucava seus ouvidos.

- Não, beleza, fica no caminho de casa mesmo. Então... eu não quero ser fofoqueira nem nada, mas como seu irmão morreu?

Por alguns segundos o álcool quase fez Sam dizer a verdade, mas a razão chegou a tempo. A garota provavelmente já o achava um tanto louco por ver o irmão morto em bares de estrada, a verdade a faria ligar para o hospício. Então ele contou uma versão mais aceitável da morte de Dean... como ele tinha morrido para salvá-lo de um ladrão que invadiu a casa deles no meio da noite. De certa forma ele se sentia aliviado de falar sobre o irmão para alguém, mesmo que não fosse uma história completamente real. Fazia mais de um mês que o irmão tinha ido para o inferno e ele se recusava a falar com qualquer um sobre isso. Bobby, Ellen e até mesmo Jo, tentaram consolá-lo, mas era uma missão impossível. Ele tinha acabado de contar a sua história e estava prestes a perguntar a garota o que ela fazia em San Jose, quando sua começou a doer insuportavelmente e as coisas pareciam mais borradas e misturadas. Anna parou o carro no encostamento sem saber o que fazer enquanto Sam apertava as têmporas e encostava a testa no painel gelado do carro. A dor fazia com que ele gritasse, mesmo ele tentando se controlar para não assustar a motorista. Passados poucos segundos, que pareciam horas, a dor passou um pouco e Sam conseguiu respirar novamente.

- Sam! Sam! Tudo bem com você? – Anna colocou as mãos nas costas dele, nervosa.

- Anna, tire o carro daqui.

- O que?

- Tire o carro daqui. Dirija para longe! Saia do encostamento! AGORA!

Anna continuou confusa, então Sam desceu do carro, abriu a porta do motorista e arrancou a garota de dentro. Ele a puxou pelo braço até o mato, perto da estrada e após alguns segundos um caminhão perdeu o controle, amaçando o carro de Anna.

- Ah meu Deus! – exclamou Anna em completo choque.

- Vamos, temos que arranjar carona. – Sam passou um dos braços por cima do ombro de Anna, tentando fazê-la andar, mas ela se livros dos braços dele e voltou a encará-lo – Você sabia que esse caminhão ia nos atropelar, não sabia?

- É uma longa história... eu estou cansado, vamos procurar carona.

- Não! Meu carro... e não... eu não vou com você!

- ANNA! Minha cabeça está me matando, está tarde, nós precisamos descansar. Eu te explico tudo pelo caminho.

E foi o que ele fez enquanto eles andavam por alguns bons metros, a procura de carona, um táxi ou algo que os levasse para um lugar seguro.


End file.
